Five Nights of Adventure
by Heaven The Angel
Summary: What happens when Freddy Fazbear and the gang team up with Mike Schmidt to take down an evil organization that's planning to take over the world? You get...wierd yet awesome things happening while the're doing it. Based on "Fun Nights at Freddy's" by Disturbed KoRn and "Just Another Night at Freddy's" by DeltaV comes an epic journey with your favorite animatronics. Enjoy!
1. Ch1 Just Another Night

Chapter 1: Just Another Night

It's funny. Doing something for over 20 years and then do something… completely different. I'm sure that's never happened to anyone before… but it happened to me.

My name is Freddy. Freddy Fazbear. Now that sounds like a pretty ridiculous name for a human being, but here's the thing. I'm NOT a human being. I'm actually an… animatronic bear.

I work at my home "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". I know that sounds pretty impossible, considering that animatronics don't have their own artificial intelligence. But me and my friends do.

We work at my home in Hurricane, Utah. We entertain children from 6am to 10pm. We have our own band, so we play music to the little kids while they eat our world famous pizzas. And by "would famous" I mean "tastes like a piece of cardboard". Now, this job might not sound interesting to you, maybe a little childish, but the fun REALLY begins at night.

At 12am we come to life and walk around the restaurant. Now here's our little problem we used to have. There were endoskeletons always hanging out in the security office. We can't have endoskeletons without their costumes on. It's against the rules. So, when we get the chance, we grab the endoskeletons and stuff them inside the suits. But when we stuff them into the suits, they leak this weird red oil all over the suits and floor. But one day a certain endoskeleton came in and actually managed to get away from us for the entire week. But at the endoskeleton's 8th night here, we…noticed something. We finally realized that the endoskeletons…weren't skeletons at all. They were humans.

We felt really guilty for getting rid of the previous night guards, so we decided to try to make friends with the human. After a while he actually opened up to us and introduced himself as Michael Schmidt, but people call him Mike. We've been getting along really well for the past couple weeks. But, little did we know that our friendship with Mike… was just the beginning.

It was Monday, the first day of Spring Break, and me and my friends were in our positions. Mike came in at 11:55 and waited for us to come to life, sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room. At 12pm we started to move. Then we greeted Mike. "Hey guys" Mike said to us. "Hello Mike" I said to him. Then two of my friends, Bonnie and Chica, greeted Mike as well. "Hey Mike, want some pizza?" said Chica.

Chica is very naive. She's curious, fun-loving, and a little clumsy at times. She spends some of her time making pizzas, and they actually DIDN'T taste like cardboard. They were actually very good, and Mike thinks so to.

"Can you get me some too? You gotta save the last couple pieces for me." said Bonnie.

Bonnie is one of those friends you have that always acts like he's the coolest guy in the friggin' world. He's very charismatic, confident, and cocky as hell. He spends his free time practicing his fighting skills. Bonnie is actually a pretty good fighter. He is always beating up some spare beanbags in the backstage… yet he eats pizza all the time for some reason.

Then I saw my other friend Foxy come out of Pirate Cove and into the dining room. He then said to Mike "Ahoy Mike. How was yer weekend?"

Foxy is very adventurous… what do you expect? He's a friggin' pirate. He also likes learning about the outside world. We've never been outside the restaurant before because I personally think its way to dangerous, seeing how we're animatronics and we wouldn't fit in the outside world. But the sad thing is… Foxy doesn't even entertain the kids anymore. Ever since the 'Bite of 87', Foxy has always been locked in Pirate Cove during the day, never able to see the kids. I feel sorry for him, since it was technically not his fault. He has a little problem in that he doesn't like being touched by strangers. And when people do, he gets aggressive…very…VERY aggressive.

Mike then answered "The weekend was… pretty good. I mean, it was kinda boring." Then Chica said "OK, I'll make pizza for all of you guys." Then she went into the kitchen.

Now you're probably wondering about me. What am I like? Well, I describe myself as the responsible leader. And I'm also very smart and much rather read a book than get into modern things…like video games and such. People also say that I'm a good singer, but I don't think my voice is exactly THAT great. I just entertain the kids. That's all. Most importantly I'm always…ALWAYS… there for my friends. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are like… my brothers and sister to me. We've been together all our lives and I'll do anything for them.

Now back to the story. After about 30 minutes, Chica came back with pizza in her hands. She put it on one of the tables, and we all grabbed a slice. After we finished our slices, Mike said "So how's it goin with the kids." Then Bonnie replied "Tiring, as usual. Man, entertaining kids is hard." Then Mike said "How is it hard?" Then Chica replied "Well, despite one of the rules saying "don't touch the animatronics" they still cling on to us like were there friggin' stuffed animals. Thank God we were closed today. We'll be closed for the rest of the week too, since its Spring Break and all. We love entertaining the kids, but it gets annoying after a while, ya know?" Then Mike said "Actually I don't know. I never had kids."

Then after 20 minutes the pie was gone and we got bored. Then Mike said "Hey Foxy." Then Foxy said "Yea, Mike?"

"You have a monitor in Pirate Cove, don't you?"

"Yea, I do. Why?"

"Well I brought this DVD and I thought maybe we could watch it together. It's called "The Goonies". I think you guys will like it." Then I said "Well, I much rather read a book but, what the hell? Let's watch it."

Then we all got into Pirate Cove and watched the movie. But while we were watching the movie a black van came to the parking lot. The van had a strange symbol that showed a large flaming phoenix on the two back doors. 4 people came out of the van with black and red outfits on. One of them managed to break the lock to the door and walked inside.

They went to different places of the restaurant like they were looking for something. One of them went backstage and found some of the real endoskeletons. He grabbed all of them and then went to call his friends back. Once all of them went to the dining area the big one said "We got what we needed. Now let's go." They tried to get out but they accidentally locked themselves inside.

Then Mike wanted to go to the bathroom but when he went to the dining area he saw them. "Wait…w-who are you?" Mike asked. Then the big one said "Dammit. We have to take him with us." Then one of them managed to knock Mike out with a shovel.

We heard the metal bang from Pirate Cove. "What was that?" Bonnie asked. "Maybe Mike hit one of the tables. Chica answered "You know how he is." Then I said "I don't recall having metal tables. Maybe we should check it out."

Then we went to check it out and saw two people carrying Mike and two other people trying to break the door down. Then one of them notice us and said "What…in the living…hell?"

Then they all looked at us and the others hid behind me while I guarded them. Then the big one said "So the theories…are true."

Then I noticed him carrying the endoskeletons and then I asked "What are you doing with those?" Then he said "None of your business." Then he started at me for a bit and said "Then again….you…might be quite…useful."

Then one of the bandits tried to knock Chica out with the shovel, but failed since we're made out of metal. Then Chica said "Really man? Really?" Then Bonnie punched him and said "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

Then we all got into our fighting positions and started beating the crap out of burglars. Bonnie did most of the fighting; the rest of us just swung our fists, hoping to get a hit. Well… it was mostly me that did all the swinging.

The main bandit made it out with the endoskeletons and the other two henchmen tried to make it out of there with Mike. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled while running after the henchmen. I managed to tackle both of them down to the ground, knocking them both out. I then grabbed Mike and put him gently down on the stage.

I didn't want this EVER to happen to Mike. Mike is not the type of guy that can handle these types of situations. He gets scared very easily. Mike NEVER would've wanted this.

"Mike! MIKE! Wake up, we need your help! MIKE!" I said as I shook Mike's unconscious body, hoping to wake him up. It didn't work. I then decided to just leave Mike unconscious.

Then I went to get Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, who were carrying a henchman that they managed to knock out. They then threw him on the table. But then the two henchmen that grabbed Mike somehow woke up and started carrying the unconscious henchman to the van. "There getting away! Let's get em!" Chica said as she started running outside to the van. I then carried Mike's unconscious body and followed the others outside, but the van was already getting away.

"Aw well we tried." Bonnie said as he was on his way walking back to the pizzeria. But then Foxy grabbed his shoulder with his hook and said "We have ta get those landlubbers." Then Chica said "Foxy is right. Those guys are up to no good. We have to stop them." Then Bonnie said "OK. But I have to get a reward after this." Then Foxy said "Come on guys. We can follow them with Mike's car." But then I said "Wait! We're going to be…OUTSIDE. We've NEVER been outside before. What is someone spots us?! Guys, we have to think about-" Then Foxy interrupted by saying "FREDDY! Those guys are going to get away with those endoskeletons. Don't ya realize what opportunity we have? It's Spring Break. We have 4 more days to stop them. Mike had ta hide from us for 7 DAYS. If he can do it, so can you. Freddy, we have ta learn ta get out of our comfort zone once in a while. And I'm sure tha others will say tha same exact thing. We all need yer help. Come on, matey. We know you can do it."

I was frozen in place. I never thought Foxy could say things like this. I NEVER would want them to be involved in something like this. It surprised me. But, he was right. I needed to stay out of my comfort zone for a while. So I sighed and said "OK. But you have to promise me that you will keep cover."

Then Bonnie and Chica cheered and started walking to the car, but Foxy came up to me and hugged me and yelled "THANK YE, FREDDY!" Then I said to him "Just promise me that you will stay out of trouble." "OK Freddy." Then Foxy started to walk to the car. Then I started to grab the car keys out of Mike's pocket, we got into the car, and I started driving.

**Hey guys. So that was my first ever chapter from my first ever story and I hope you guys enjoyed. I had really fun writing this. I have fun writing in general...except when it's homework of coarse. Anyway hope you had fun reading this and I promise I the next chapter will come shortly.**

**Heaven OUT-****_ First ever outro ya'll._**


	2. Ch2 A Road to Adventure

Chapter 2: The Road to Adventure

While I was driving, I spotted the black van and followed it. There wasn't much traffic since it was 3:38am, so we managed to follow the van pretty easily. Or so we thought.

Soon enough there were 3 MORE black vans. They all had that strange phoenix symbol on the back doors. The three vans started to surround us. We all flinched when one henchman jumped on the van. The henchman broke through one of the windows and tried to grab my arm.

"No! Don't hurt us! We got so much to live for!" Bonnie said to the henchman. Then the henchman said "Like what?!"

"I mean, it's Tuesday! We got Taco Tuesday!"

"Shut up!" Then the henchman then grabbed my arm, but I managed to pull him into the van. Then I elbowed him in the head and I managed to knock him out. I then put him on Mike's unconscious body next to me.

"Did we just kill him?!" Bonnie asked. Then Chica said "Nope! ...DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Then I said "I can't! This stupid van is blocking my way!"

Then I saw a little opening between two vans and had an idea. "I have an idea. OK guys! I'm gonna need you to do me a little favor!" Then Foxy asked "What's tha'?" Then I stepped on the gas and yelled "HOOOOLD OOOOOOOON!"

I attempted to slide through the edges of the black vans. We all screamed as we squeezed through the two vans. All the black vans also crashed on impact. But, after we made it through, the car started spinning out of control.

Then Bonnie repeatedly said "We're gonna die" over and over again. Then I tried to calm him down by saying "No! Were not gonna die!" But Bonnie then yelled "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Then, when I couldn't take control of the van by the wheel, I decided to use my… ability… to control the car. Oh…and one thing I forgot to mention is…I have…psychic powers.

I have…NO idea how I got them but…they just exist… I wish I was kidding.

I…guess it's a part of my mechanical parts or something. I mean, they are pretty adva- why am I still trying to make sense out of this? Well, now that you know my…secret ability… I guess I should talk about them.

I used them to make the previous night guards have hallucinations of our faces with the words saying "It's me" sometimes. My friend Golden Freddy (yea there's an abandoned gold version of me for some reason) teaches me how to control my powers every now and then. I've been getting pretty good at it but all I know how to do so far is to make hallucinations and control electricity. And even then I can only do so much with it. So yea, my powers…not so great… but Golden Freddy told me that I'll learn to do new things with them in time.

Anyway, I used almost all the strength I had to take control of the car and managed to get the car back on track. Then I stopped the car, checked on the guys and said "You guys alright?" They all looked pretty scared and…torn up… but managed to say "I…guess."

Meanwhile, the bandits managed to survive the crash and exited their vehicles. The big bandit was obviously pissed…really…really PISSED.

"How could you let them escape?! They are damn robots!" he yelled at his teammates. Then he started to calm himself down and said "Robots that have artificial intelligence, of course." Then he looked at the bright full moon and said with an evil grin on his face "And the boss only needs one of them."

While the vans were crashing, one of the vans back doors opened and some boxes and a piece of paper fell out. The paper then floated with the wind until it coincidentally landed right next to our van. I noticed that the piece of paper had the phoenix symbol on it, so I got out the car and picked it up. Then I walked back into the car and started driving.

The next morning Mike woke up, with his head hurting due to the impact of the shovel that knocked him out. "Ow. Damn this hurts." Mike said.

He then realized that he was in his car and with an unconscious body laying on him. He quickly pushed the henchman off him and gently settled him down. Then he noticed me driving and said "Freddy? What are you doing?" Then I looked at Mike and said "Michael! Are you alright?" Then Mike said "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Well. Me and the others had a heart attack, but other than that were OK."

Then Mike asked me "Are we actually going to CHASE those guys? What the hell are you thinking? We're gonna get KILLED."

I then sighed and answered "Look. The others wanted to do this. Not me. Then they told me to get of my comfort zone once in a while and then I realized… they were right. I do have to get out of my comfort zone. And plus we can't let those "Team Phoenix" people get away with stealing the endoskeletons."

"W-wait. Team Phoenix? What are you talking about?"

Then I picked up the piece of paper and read it to him. On the back, the paper said "Attention Hawks. Bring the prey to main base as soon as possible. We are getting closer to activating Operation: S.O.A.R. All we need now is the prey. Good luck Hawks. And may Team Phoenix live on."

Then Mike said "Team Phoenix? What the hell is that?" Then I said "I guess it's some sort of evil organization or something."

"But what are they planning to do with those endoskeletons?"

"I don't know. But I'm guessing its something REALLY bad. Oh and Mike. What about us not being in the pizzeria. You said something about the manager being on vacation for Spring Break, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. It's just the substitute, Daemon, we have to worry about. But either way, they don't know where we are. They can't find us."

"But…still… your probably going to get fired when we get back."

Then Mike said with a nervous look on his face "Oh…right…b-but in my defense… we're probably going to save the world...country…city I-I really don't know what we're doing anymore. But w-we're saving something."

Then the others managed to wake up from a long sleep. Then Bonnie yawned and said "Is it Taco Tuesday yet?" Then they noticed that Mike was awake and Chica said "Mike, you're awake! You K?" Then Mike said "I'm OK. It's just that my head hurts a little. But other than that I'm fine." Then Foxy said "Tha' is good Mike."

Then he looked at me and asked "So, Freddy. We're we headin' next?" Then I answered "I honestly don't know. We might as well find out where there base is." Then Chica asked "How do we do that?" Then the henchman started to wake up. When he saw us he froze in fear. "Well that answers my question." Chica said as she stared down at the henchman.

The henchman then shivered and said "W-what d-do you w-want from me?" Then I said to him "Don't worry. You're going to be fine. We just want you to do a little favor for us."

"W-what?"

Then Chica said "Take us to your leader earthling." Then I said "What Chica meant to say was to tell us where your base of operations is. If you tell us, we will let you go." Then the henchman said "I-I'm sorry I-I honestly don't know." Then Bonnie said "He's lying. Let me punch him." Then I raised my hand in his face and said "NO! Maybe he's telling the truth. Look at his clothes." Everyone then looked at the henchman's clothes which, unlike the other henchmen, were black and green instead of black and red.

The henchman then said "Oh yeah. All the new members of Team Phoenix, or "birdlings" as the master calls them, wear black and green instead of black and red, like the others. The master said that if I wanted to become a true member of Team Phoenix, I needed to follow orders so that the "green forest" on my clothes can burn like "red fire" like the other members. I'm the only birdling so far, and the master didn't want me to actually see the base of operations until I become like the others. And the only way to do that is to help bring y-…the endoskeletons to the base. The others were supposed to take me there, but…well instead I'm here with you guys."

Then, after a little bit of silence, Bonnie said "Still don't believe him." Then he started to ready his fist to punch him. But I blocked him with my bands. "Bonnie, stop! I believe he's telling the truth! We'll just have to look for another way to find the base." Then Chica said "So, we drop him off now?"

"No. Not yet. We can't let him roam the streets all by himself. He needs to stay with us until the time being."

Then the henchman said "Oh. W-well OK. So…you're not going to kill me, right?" Then I said to him "No…we don't do that anymore."

Then the henchman said with a look of relief on his face "OK. Good. My name's Elijah, but you can call me Eli. I thought I should tell you that since…you know…we'll get to know each other for a little while. But, I've got a question to ask you…um Mister Bear."

"It's Freddy. What is it?"

"How are you still driving when you're in the back seat?"

Then I noticed that the wheel was still turning. It must be my psychic powers acting up again. I REALLY didn't want Eli to find out I have psychic powers just yet, but I couldn't think of anything to say to him. But then Foxy said "Hey look! A motel in tha' horizon!" Then they all looked at the large motel in the distance while I quickly went back to my seat and started taking over the wheel again. Then Mike said "Oh hey. Me and my family went there once. It's not that expensive. Maybe we can stay there! Freddy, you might want to sit in the back seat." Then I asked "Why?"

"Because I don't want you guys getting caught by the authorities. Me and Eli will sit in the front seats while you guys sit in the back seat and act like you're not activated yet." Then I stopped the car, we all got into our place and then Mike started driving.

But there were about 8 black vans following us very slowly. The one in the middle had the big bandit driving it. He spotted our car with his binoculars and happily said "Heh heh. We got you now, big guy."

**You thought I was never gonna upload again didn't ya?**

**DIDNT YA?**

**Well here's chapter 2 of my story. Now let me talk about something REALLY important...times that I upload my chapters.**

**I plan on uploading a chapter every 1-3 days. Now if you say that "****_OMG. THATS LIKE A SUPER LONG TIME. I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG." _****It's OK. Atleast you get your chapter at SOME point.**

**Anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time**

**Heaven OUT-****_ Patience is key_**


	3. Ch3 A Not-So-Safe Hideout

Chapter 3: A Not-So-Safe Hideout

When Mike put the car in a parking spot, he went inside the motel to get registered while Eli stayed in the car and watched us. After about 20 minutes Mike walked back to the car. Once he reached the car window near us he said "OK guys. I got us registered, but they said that you guys have to stay in the room the entire stay." Then Bonnie said "So, no tacos?"

"Sorry Bonnie."

"Dammit."

Then I said "Well, at least the Team Phoenix members are less likely to find us."

But then Mike noticed some black vans coming towards us. "Umm. Well, those mysterious black and red vans are likely to find us." Mike said nervously. Then I turned my head back to see the black vans coming towards us. Then I said "Oh crap! They found us!" Then I noticed that Eli looked a little…guilty.

I asked him "Umm…Eli. Do you have something you like to tell us?" Then Eli said nervously "Umm…yeah. I forgot to tell you…"

"Tell us WHAT?"

"Every one of our suits has…a little…tracking device."

Then we all shouted "WHAT?!" But then the vans started to get closer so Mike got in the car and tried to drive, but it turned out that we ran out of gas. When the henchmen got out of their vans, Mike said "OK guys. I'm gonna need you to stay in the car and try to keep away from the windows. We can't let those guys catching you too." Then we tried our best to hide keep away from the windows.

While we were hiding we heard the big henchman say "OK guys. We must not only grab the prey, we must grab Elijah as well. We can't let the Phoenix Prince have a bond with the animatronics. EVER. Now, rollout." Then they all searched the parking lot.

Then I asked Eli quietly "Umm…Eli?" Then he said nervously "Y-yeah?"

"What does he mean by "Phoenix Prince?"

"Yeah…about that. Heh heh…umm. Phoenix Prince…sort of… is our version of…the leader's…son. And…I'm…sort of… the leader's…son."

Then we all shouted, even louder this time, "WHAT?!"

Apparently the scream was so loud that it attracted the Team Phoenix members. Then they all ran to the car. "THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" the big henchman commanded with his finger pointing at the car. Then all the henchmen ran to the car with some rope and tazers.

Then I yelled "RUN!" and we all got out of the car and started running for our lives. While we were running I shouted at Eli "You could've have told us that before now?!" Then Eli yelled back "It didn't matter before now! But now it matters…it DEFINITELY matters!" Then Bonnie yelled "I KNEW that we couldn't trust him! I mean look him! What kind of person has blond hair and red eyes nowadays! It's just unnatural!" Then Foxy looked back and yelled "I'm no' sure if the color of someone's hair or eyes matter righ' now! We gotta go!"

"Says the guy who's got friggin' super speed!"

Then I got tired of their argument and yelled "SHUT UP! We just need to focus on escaping these guys!" Then I looked back and noticed Mike and Eli slowing down. Then I yelled "Foxy! Mike and Eli can't run as fast as us! You got to get them!" Then he responded "Aye!" and started slowing down to get Mike and Eli. When he got to them he said "K Mike! Eli! I'm gonna need ya ta hold on ta me!" Then they both held on to Foxy's arms and then he started running as fast as he could. Mike and Eli's legs were forced to keep up the pace as Foxy, tiring them completely. Then, when I got close to Mike I said to him "Mike?" Then he said "Yea, Freddy."

"You know how I chose to allow you and the others to get into this whole adventure."

"Yea."

"I…IMEDIATELY regret this decision!"

Then Chica said "Umm. I don't think this is the right time to talk about giving up! And plus we can't give up now! We started this adventure and we're going to finish it!" Then Bonnie added "Yeah! By killing Eli!"

"That's ri- wait. No! BONNIE!"

Right when Bonnie ran to Eli, I noticed something in the distance. It looked bright with neon lights everywhere. Then I asked Foxy "Hey Foxy. What's that over there?" Then Foxy answered "That looks like a casino! Maybe we can hide in there!" Then we all cheered, but then I tripped on a rock and fell on the ground, while the others ran without me. Then Mike noticed me and yelled "FREDDY!" Then I yelled "It's OK! I'll find a way!"

I tried to get up, but the henchmen surrounded me. Then the big henchman showed up grinning at me.

"W-what do you want from us?" I asked him, trying to be brave. Then he laughed and said "What do we want? I'll tell you what we want." Then he grabbed a tazer and said "We want YOU."

Then, before I could react, he shocked me with the tazer, causing me to loose consciousness.

I could feel the henchman pick me up and put me on his shoulders. Surprisingly, for an evil prick, he was STRONG.

Then I could hear a voice shout "LET HIM GO!" before I heard the henchman yelling in agony and felt him being knocked down. The heard the other henchmen readying their tazers before I heard the voice say "What are you looking at! GET LOST!" Then I heard the other henchmen scream and run away. The voice was Bonnie and he held me with his arms as he said to me "Come on Freddy. Let's go."

When I woke up I found myself inside a room. The walls had orange wallpaper with brown, floral patterns on it. The room also had a monitor, a dresser, another door that led to a white room, and a bed, that I, apparently, was laying on.

I then noticed that the others were surrounding me with a worried look on their faces. Then Chica said "Oh thank God you're awake." Then I asked "What…happened?" Then my head started hurting "And why does my head hurt." Then Bonnie said confidentially "Well, they were about to kidnap you and I just so happened to have enough bravery to save you. You're welcome." Then Eli said "Oh, by the way. You're head hurts because of all the electricity that went into your body when you were tazed."

"Listen Eli, nobody friggin' asked you. And remember YOU were the one that got us into this mess."

Then I said "Quiet Bonnie. It's not exactly his fault. He just didn't tell us the right things at the right time." Then he rolled his eyes and said "Whatever."

Then my body started to hurt more and I moaned in pain. Then Eli said "It's best not to sit up. You need to lie down for a while." Then I did what he told me to do and asked him "What time is it?" Then Chica said "It's 12:52. It's Wednesday now."

"I've been knocked out for THAT LONG?!"

"Apparently. That tazer really got to you, man."

Then Foxy said "Well, it's good ta see that you're alrigh', Freddy." Then I said "Thanks, guys." Then Mike said "Hey. What else could we do?"

Then I chuckled and asked "So what was the casino like?" Then Chica said "Well…let's just say it was…FAR more than a…casino." Then I asked curiously "What did you see in there?"

"You…DON'T want to know."

Meanwhile, at the hideout, the big henchman was talking to a man in a large, red and orange cloak that looked like fire. The hood covered his face so his identity was unrecognized. He was also holding a staff that had a golden phoenix statue on the sphere at the top.

"So how's the mission going? I don't see any prey so…something must be wrong." The man in the cloak said to the big henchman. "Something IS wrong, your majesty. We…lost the prey."

"Well…I could kind of predict that…seeing how much power they have. Now…what about my son Elijah?"

"Umm…you see master. He kind of…has a bond with them."

Then the man in the cloak hit his staff on the ground and yelled "WHAT?! How could you let my son, your own prince, have a BOND with them?!" Then the big henchman said nervously "Please don't hurt me, almighty Phoenix King!"

Then the man known as the Phoenix King calmed himself down and said "Barrett?" Then the big henchman known as Barrett said "Yes, almighty Phoenix King?"

Then Phoenix King leaned closer to him, banged his staff again and said angrily "Don't ever fail me…AGAIN."

"Yes Phoenix King. W-whatever you say"

Then Phoenix King looked away from Barrett and said "We NEED the prey to activate Operation S.O.A.R. We also need Prince Elijah so he can follow my footsteps. You don't understand how much power that bear has."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but…how much power?"

Then Phoenix King looked up to the sky and said with an evil grin on his face "More that you can EVER imagine."

Then he did a very evil laugh and Barrett tried to do a laugh to. But Phoenix King scolded him "Barrett, what did I tell you about that." Then he said "About what?"

"About ruining my evil laugh you idiot! OK I'm going to do it again so don't interrupt me this time. OK? OK."

Then he did the evil laugh again and after a little bit of silence Barrett attempted to laugh again.

"GOD DAMMIT BARRETT!"

**OOOOOH. Things were getting intense this chapter. :)**

**Anyways, sorry this took a little bit longer than the last chapter did. It's just that school is kicking me. Right in the butt. :(**

**It's alright though, because I'm not dead yet. And that means that I can upload more chapters when I get the chance. See ya guys next time.**

**Heaven OUT- ****_because hey. school just sucks sometimes_**


	4. Ch4 Meeting the King

Chapter 4: Meeting the King

Back at the motel, Mike decided to get Eli something else to wear, since the birdling uniform had a tracking device on it. Eli told him that his favorite color was blue, so he got him a bright blue t-shirt with a white eagle shape on it. Mike also got him a gray hoodie, jeans, and some light blue sneakers. I have to admit, Eli looked nice in the clothes Mike got him, especially when we have the tracking device off our hands.

While Mike was getting some groceries, Eli stayed and looked after us. To pass the time, I was reading a book the motel happened to have in the waiting room while the others were taking a nap. Eli looked at them and smiled. "Wow. You guys really aren't like other animatronics, aren't you?" Eli said. Then I looked at the others sleeping. I then chuckled and said "Yeah. Mike says that sometimes."

"I bet he would. You guys are…WAY more fun than what my dad told me about you."

Then I curiously asked him "You know, if you lived with your father, why didn't he teach you how to…you know…be evil?"

Then Eli had a sad look on his face and replied "Well…It wasn't…always like that."

Then he sat on my bed and said "My mom and dad divorced when I was only 9 months old, so my mom took care of me. You would've liked her. Mom was…always there for me. She was…the sweetest woman I've ever met, and…I was very lucky that…that she was my mother." His eyes started to water as he continued "But then, j-just two weeks ago…she…she died… due to a… car accident."

Then I said "Eli I…I'm so sorry." But he didn't reply. Then he shed a tear and continued "After that…my dad took me in. And…then he showed me…Team Phoenix. He told me t-told me to…join Team Phoenix…or else…he would send me t-to an o-orphanage."

Then I yelled "WHAT?!"

That caused the others to wake up, but they kept their silence when they realized that we were talking. I got furious and said "How could he? Your own FATHER! How could he treat his own SON like that?!" Then more tears came out of his eyes as he said "I d-don't know h-how he c-could live with h-himself either" Then Eli put his hands over his eyes and said quietly "M-mom, why did you have to go?!"

Eli started sobbing as I put my hand over his shoulder and spoke to him with a gentle tone. "It's OK, Eli. It must be hard to lose someone you loved so much. But it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault." Then I leaned him closer to me as I continued. "You know, your father… is an idiot. Because he doesn't know what he has brought into the world."

Then Eli started to wipe his eyes. He looked at me and said "Thanks, Freddy."

Then Eli and I started to hug each other (Writers…don't get any… IDEAS) and then Eli said "You know…I bet you're going to use your powers for…amazing things."

Then I shockingly asked him "H-how did you know about my p-powers."

Then Eli said nervously "Ummmm. D-did I say p-powers?! What I meant to say w-was…s-showers. Yea. I bet you're gonna use you're showers for great things."

Then Chica said "WOW. Worst…cover…EVER."

Then we looked at them, and Eli sighed and said "My dad told me about your powers. That's the reason why Team Phoenix is after you." Then I asked "What are they planning to use my powers for?!"

"I don't know. My dad wouldn't tell me until I become a true member of Team Phoenix."

Then Foxy said "Do ya think it has ta do with the edoskeletons?" Then Bonnie said sarcastically "Let's see…Team Phoenix trying to get Freddy…after they steal OUR endoskeletons…gee I don't know." Then I said "Bonnie! Now is not the time to play games. This is SERIOUS!" Then Eli said "Calm down Freddy. Now that the tracking device is gone there's know way they can find us."

But then over 15 black vans came and surrounded the motel. Then I said to Eli "You know… jinxing is one thing…but endangering my life… yeah, don't want that to happen."

Thankfully Mike came in before the vans came. He entered the room and said "Hey guys. You guys O-." He then realized that Team Phoenix members came. While Mike stared at them he said "Yeeeeeeeaaaa…maybe we should've moved somewhere." Then Chica said "Ya THINK?!"

Then Barrett came out of one of the vans with the Phoenix King following behind him. Then Eli said "Oh no." Then I asked him "What is it?" Then he looked at me with a scared look on his face and said "That man...in the coat…is my dad." Then Bonnie said "Well shit. Now what are we gonna do?" Then an unfamiliar voice said "How about you let Freddy come with us?"

It was the Phoenix King with Barrett behind him. Apparently, Mike left the door open, and he's still pretty embarrassed about it. Then the Phoenix King said "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the Phoenix King. And this is my assistant Barrett. We're here to take your friend on a little…visit… to our home."

Then he noticed Eli and said with a calm tone in his voice "Hello Elijah." Then Eli said "Dad."

"Where are the clothes I got you?"

"I chose…not to wear them."

"I see. And where did you get those…new…clothes?"

"My friend Mike bought them for me."

Then Mike said "W-what? Don't put me into this, man." Then the Phoenix King looked at Mike and said "Oh, Mike. I just remembered that you were taking care of these…animatronics…of yours." Then Mike said with a confused look on his face "H-how do you know that."

"I have my…resources. And plus…you've met me before."

Then he took his hood off and Mike recognized him. "D-Daemon?!"

"Hello again Mike."

"I-I thought you were taking care of the restaurant."

"Excuse me, but…aren't YOU supposed to be taking care of the restaurant?"

Then Mike felt guilty and kept silent. Then Daemon looked at me and said "Now…about you." Then I said "What do you want?"

"You'll find out…when you come with us."

Then I had a firm tone in my voice and said "No!" Then Daemon laughed and said "That's cute. You are trying to be brave. But the truth is…just like Mike… you're just a coward. You know you can't defeat us…so you might was well give up and follow me."

Strangely, in a way, he was right. I DO know that I won't defeat them on my own. But there was NO WAY I was going with them so that they could use my powers for their own evil needs. So, trying to be brave again, I firmly said "NEVER!"

Then Daemon said "Well, if you don't cooperate I'll just take you by force." Then he looked at Barrett. That was a signal for Barrett to come and grab me by force. Barrett then said "This is going to be fun." Then he started walking towards me.

But then Bonnie came and punched him in the stomach. Barrett then put his arms over his stomach and fell to the ground. Then he moaned "God dammit rabbit." Then Bonnie said "The name…is Bonnie!" Then Bonnie knocked Barrett out by kicking him in the back of the head.

Then Daemon said "Well. You've got a pretty good body guard there, don't you Freddy?" I didn't answer, but instead started running towards the doorway while the others followed. Daemon started chasing us when we got out of the room.

When we made it out of the hotel we were surrounded by Team Phoenix members. All of them had tazers. When Daemon finally caught up with us he said "Look, Freddy. You're surrounded. There's no point in trying to escape. So you might was well just give up now."

We all didn't know what to do. We just stood there staring at the henchmen. We were completely helpless. Until something…very VERY weird happened.

Suddenly everything froze. Nothing was moving, and I was the only one that was remaining active. Then I saw a…black figure knocking out the henchmen. I didn't get to see his face but…he dressed in all black with a black hat on its head. He knocked out the henchmen with some…weird…duel blade things. After the figure was done knocking out all the henchmen, he started running away. I tried to go after him but he was just to fast for me. Then, when he disappeared into sunset, everything kept moving again and every single henchman fell to the ground.

Then we all started getting to the car. Mike then started to drive away, while Daemon was just sitting there, still shocked at the sight. "H-how did this HAPPEN?!" he asked himself quietly "This is impossible!"

While we were in the car, I asked the others a question. "Hey guys. D-did you feel that when we were back there?" Then Foxy said "Wha'?"

"When we were back at the motel, being surrounded by all the henchmen, did you feel something…strange?"

Then Mike said "It's probably nothing. Maybe you were just scared. It's OK now, Freddy. We'll protect you." Then I kept silent, not wanting to continue the conversation. Then I thought *Maybe I was just being scared. It was probably my imagination.*

Then, on top of a hill, the black figure watched us. He then said quietly "I'll protect you."

**Looks like things are getting wierder and wierder by the minute.**

**Also that "strange figure" that you saw at the end of this chapter, that's an OC that one of my fans made for me to write about. I still cant believe that my story has been popular enough that a fan would actually let ME use one of his OCs!**

**OMG OMG OMG. Anyway, thank you guys for all the support that you gave to this series. I am SUPER grateful. Hope you enjoyed and the OC will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Heaven OUT-****_OMG OMG OMG!_**


	5. Ch5 Finding the Hideout

Chapter 5: Finding the Hideout

While we were driving, Mike called the motel to say that he was leaving. Once he ended the call, Eli noticed something.

"Hey guys. Over there!" Eli said while pointing at something in the distance. He was pointing at a large 3-story building. Eli then said "That's my house! We should rest in there. I'm sure that my dad isn't there right now. He's probably too busy looking for us." Then Mike said "OK. It seems like a good place to keep cover."

Then Mike parked the car on the driveway and we all went inside. The inside of the house had orange walls and a wooden floor with a red and yellow carpet in the middle of the living room. The living room had a large black table with wooden chairs and a yellow tablecloth. It also had a kitchen in the corner and a large flat screen TV in the right side of the room. There were also stairs in the left side of the room.

"Welcome to my house, or…my NEW house." Eli said as he sat on one of the chairs. Mike then asked me "What does he mean by NEW house?" Then I told him what happened to his mother and that he has to live with his father for now on. Then Mike said "Oh. Well…his life kind of…sucks…doesn't it?" Then I said to him "Don't talk like that in front of him!" But then Eli said "It's OK. My life did suck. Until I met you guys."

I was really touched by the compliment. It's nice to hear that I made a person happy.

Then the others explored the house, being careful not to break anything. When Chica came down the stairs, she said to Eli "Man, your dad's house is SWEET!" Then Eli said "Yeah. He works at a science facility, so he gets ALOT of money."

"I'll say."

Then, when Chica stepped on a loose plank of wood, Foxy noticed something. He went closer to the plank and pushed it aside from the hole. After he looked down the hole, he called us "Hey mateys! Over here! I think I found somethin'!" Then we all approached Foxy, who was taking out some of the other loose planks of wood.

"FOXY! What are you doing?!" I yelled as I ran to him. "I think I know where tha' secret hideout is." Then we all looked down the hole and noticed stairs going downward. Then Eli said "OK. I am officially stupid." Then Mike said "We have to go down there." Then I said to Mike "Are you crazy?! I might get captured!"

"You do have a point."

Mike thought for a moment and then said "I got it. Me and Eli will go down there, while you guys stay here. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, you guys need to protect Freddy. It's HIM that they want. Got it?" Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy nodded their heads in reply. Then Bonnie said "That shouldn't be a problem. I saved Freddy two times. I won't mind going for a three." Then I said to Mike "Mike, please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Then he said "Don't worry. I'll be fine. You got to worry about yourself. You're the one they're after."

"I know."

"just keep yourself safe." Mike said as he went down the stairs with Eli. Then I went upstairs while the others followed.

Meanwhile, Mike and Eli made it all the way down the stairs and they both found the Team Phoenix hideout. It had shiny red and orange walls and a silver floor. Not only that, it had technology EVERYWHERE. When they were both done observing the room, Eli said "Holy crap. No wonder dad gets so much money in that facility."

Then one of the henchmen came and Mike and Eli hid behind some barrels filled with tools and equipment. They then spotted Daemon and Barrett chatting and decided to eavesdrop on them to figure out what they're planning.

Daemon said to Barrett "I'm serious Barrett! Every one of you guys just…fell to the ground. Just like that!" Then Barrett replied "Oh you're just saying that. It was probably nothing."

"You DARE to question the KING?! I saw something strange! And I'm going to find out what it was!"

Then Daemon bangs his staff on the ground, making a loud noise, and Barrett flinched and said with a nervous tone in his voice "Sorry, Master! I believe you! I'll always believe you! We'll go figure out what it was right away!" Then Daemon calmed himself down and said "Good. And while you do that you should be looking for Freddy. I have told you what happened to my sister…right?"

"Yes sir. We'll find Freddy as soon as possible."

Then Daemon patted him on the back and said "Good boy." Then Barrett left.

Then Eli whispered to Mike "So it wasn't just Freddy. Daemon also saw something weird." Then Mike replied "Then what Freddy said must be true. We gotta go back and tell him." Then they both started to sneak their way back to the stairway.

But then, right when they were about to walk up the stairs, Mike suddenly got hit by a shovel in the head and got knocked out. Then Eli turned around and saw 3 henchmen behind him. Then he quietly said "Shit." Right before he got knocked out.

Back at the house, Bonnie and Chica were watching something on the T.V upstairs, while Foxy was exploring the house a bit more. Freddy was busy reading a book. When Foxy was done exploring the house, he got bored. Then Foxy remembered the staircase to the base and thought to himself *Maybe I can explore tha base as well. I can use me super speed ta escape when I really needed ta.*

Then he looked at me and thought to himself *Don't worry Freddy. Bonnie and Chica will take care of ye.* Then he started slowly going down the stairs, being cautious so that me and the others will not notice him. But Bonnie and Chica were too mesmerized at the T.V screen to notice that Foxy was going to the base.

When Foxy went halfway down the stairs, he started to run, and I was the only one able to hear his rapid footsteps from downstairs. Then I started to follow him, while Bonnie and Chica were watching T.V. After I walked down the stairs Bonnie said "Did ya hear something?" Then Chica replied "I don't think so." Then the show ended and Bonnie and Chica got to their senses.

Then they noticed that me and Foxy were gone. Then Chica said "Well we are terrible guards." Then Bonnie replied "No I'm not. YOU are a terrible guard." Then Chica gave him an angry glare and they both started running down the stairs and into the living room.

Meanwhile I was following Foxy down the stairs until I reached the end. Then I noticed Foxy looking at something while hiding behind a large box. Then I caught up to him and whispered "Foxy! What are you doing here? You know we're not supposed to be down here!" Then I saw what Foxy was looking at. It was Mike and Eli's unconscious bodies tied up in the corner of the room. Then I said "Except when that happens."

Then Bonnie and Chica caught up with us and noticed Mike and Eli as well. Then Bonnie said "Whelp, so much for NOT getting captured." Then I said "What are we gonna do? I want to help them, but I don't want to get captured either." Then one of the henchmen snuck up behind Chica and tried to knock her out with a shovel, just like they did before back at the restaurant. But this time the shovel actually rebounded to his face and knocked him out.

Then Chica turned around and said "Look, you gotta stop using that shovel, man. Now look what happened to you."

Then a bunch of henchmen came and surrounded us. But we pretty much had gotten used to that by now. We really suck at hiding don't we?

Then Chica said "OK, if you guys are gonna do the same crap over and over again then you guys are doing something wrong." Then Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy started to fight them. But…I was just sitting down looking at the pretty images. Hey, if someone needs to be protected, that person NEEDS to be protected.

But then I heard a noise and turned my head to see what it was. That noise was that…thing from before. The one that saved us back at the motel. But this time I was able to see his face…or…his mask.

I didn't actually see a head on him, but I did see a white mask with bright purple eyes. But I didn't really see him do anything. He was just watching the fight scene. But then he noticed that I was watching him, and he started at me. Then Bonnie came to me after fighting all the guards and said "Freddy, you go untie Mike and Eli. If someone catches you just RUN." Then I replied "OK."

Then Bonnie started fighting more guards as I went to do what he said. But, when I tried to untie Mike and Eli, I couldn't break the rope that was holding them. But then the masked creature came and helped actually helped me untie them. He was able to loosen the rope a little bit right before some henchmen noticed us. He, for some reason, got overwhelmed. He just stopped what he was doing.

Then Barrett came and put…some sort of collar on him. Then he laughed and said "Gotcha. Now you're ours now." Then he looked to his right and noticed me. Then he said "Oh…crap. Wrong person."

Apparently before Barrett put the collar on the masked person, he got blinded by Bonnie kicking him in the back. He closed his eyes in pain and accidentally put the collar on the masked person except me.

After the masked person got the collar put on him he started acting…strange. He tried to take the collar off but to no avail. Then he stared at me and silently said "I'm here to protect you."

Then his eyes suddenly turned red. He then got up and ran to somewhere. He was apparently running to Daemon, who was in the middle of the room with some sort of remote in his hand. Then he said to Barrett "You know. I was actually hoping to have Freddy by my side, but…this can work to." Then Barrett said "Umm yea. Thanks your majesty."

Then Barrett ran to his other side as Daemon said "Hello Freddy. Nice to see you again. I was just dealing with your two friends there as I noticed…this creature." He then pointed to the masked stranger. Then Daemon continued "I just finished this mind control collar and figured that I should put it on you. But then, when I saw your little…friend, I figured I would put it on him instead."

Then he turned to his new minion and said "Let's see. I think I should call you…Zeren." Then Barrett said "Why do you want to call him that, Master?" Then Daemon replied "I just think it sounds cool."

Then Daemon said to Zeren "Now Zeren. GET FREDDY FAZBEAR!"

Then Zeren suddenly took off his mask to show his nonexistent face and growled at me. I then started to run to the other side of the room, while Zeren suddenly grew large claws and started chasing me. Then Daemon said "Well. I didn't know that he could…grow claws but…OK."

As I was running away from Zeren, the others were finishing fighting all the guards. After they were finished fighting, Chica said "God damn. How many friggin' henchmen are there?"

Then Foxy noticed Zeren and said "Look! Tha' lubber is chasin' Freddy!" Then Bonnie noticed his collar and Daemon with the remote in his hand. They both had a green light and both were lit up. Then he said "I think I know why"

Then he started running towards Daemon, but Barrett blocked him. Then Bonne said "Look, I beat your ass several times. Do you really think that you could beat me?" Then Barrett suddenly got a tazer out and shocked him. Then Bonnie said "God dammit Barrett." Then he lost consciousness.

I yelled his name while I was still running from Zeren, who kept on climbing walls with his large claws. Then Zeren went off the walls, grabbed a box and threw it at me. Then the box crashed into me and I fell to the ground, unable to get up. Then Zeren ran up to me and held me to the ground.

Then Foxy ran to Zeren and yelled "LET GO O' HIM!" Then, after Foxy attempted to punch him, Foxy had…probably the most embarrassing moment of his life.

Zeren just gave him like a solid second look of shame and then swapped him like a mosquito. Chica then ran to Foxy and comforted him, clearly knowing that that moment would scar him for life.

Then Zeren continued to hold me to the ground. I panicked and held his collar. Then…something weird happened.

My hand began to glow a bright blue color, the same color as my eyes, and it quickly spread around the collar. Then Zeren's eyes turned back to purple and he got off me. I went back to Mike and Eli while Daemon ran to Zeren. Daemon said "My minion that lasted for 5 minutes. NOOOOO!"

When I untied Mike and Eli I carried Mike. Then I called Chica and Foxy over to carry Eli and Bonnie. Then we all went back up stairs, knowing that Daemon won't hurt us. Then Zeren looked at me for a little while and I finally said to him "You know…you can come with us if you want."

Then Chica said to me "Freddy. What are you doing? Remember he attacked you." Then Foxy said "And he makes me look like a coward." Then I said to them "Well, he wasn't originally like that. And he saved us before. So I think he deserves to come." Then Chica said "But we don't even know where he came from."

"I don't care. He still saved me. I don't even know how I got him back to his senses. But he's coming with us. Deal with it." Then we all went back upstairs while Zeren followed. Then Daemon came and said to him "Get back here right now! I'm in CONTROL of you!" Then Zeren said to him "But I'm free now. And you can't do anything about it."

Then, when we all went back upstairs except for Zeren, he went back to pick up his mask. Then he stared at Daemon and said "Oh by the way…" Then he put on his mask and said "…my name is Paradox."

**Things got a little intense this episode...and long.**

**Well...this is probably the most action pact chapter this far...but not as intense as the things I have planned in the future.**

**Also Paradox/Zeren is an OC made by Lust-Dragoon, who recommended that I use it for this story. He also suggested the shovel-rebound-to-the-henchman's-face joke.**

**Anyway, thanks for the suggestion LD (Lust-Dragoon), and you'll see more of Paradox in the future.**

**Heaven OUT-****_ You're welcome Kurdt_**


	6. Ch6 Paradox the Stranger

Chapter 6: Paradox the Stranger

The next morning, both Mike and Eli woke up at the same time. They found themselves in the car with me driving and Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy in the back seat, where Mike and Eli were.

How all of them managed to fit in the back seat, I have no idea. But hey, that's basically an everyday thing compared to what we've seen so far.

Anyway, Zeren, or Paradox as he calls himself, was in the front seat. Bonnie was still sleeping due to being electrocuted by Barrett's tazer earlier.

When Mike got used to his surroundings he said "Hey Fred. What happened?" Then Paradox decided to answer the question for him as he looked back at them and said "You were knocked out by some members of Team Phoenix, and they tied you up and put you in the corner. Then Foxy got bored of exploring the house and decided to explore the hideout. Then Freddy and the others followed. They soon figured out that you were captured, and they decided to try and rescue you. With my help, Freddy and I managed to untie you both. But then someone put this collar on my neck that made the boss of Team Phoenix take control of me. The boss then named me Zeren and ordered me to attack Freddy. But, when I got him at his weakest, Freddy used his powers to deactivate the collar and put me back to my senses. Then we all left the hideout, grabbed some supplies, and escaped to household."

After that…incredibly long summary Mike and Eli started at him blankly for a moment. And then…they screamed. They screamed like the little kids that visited the pizzeria.

And they scream A LOT.

They then slowly hid to the car floor as Chica said with a creepy tone in her voice "There's no escape. He's gonna get you." Then she chuckled. Then Foxy said to her "Ya know lass. We're tryin ta make Mike, Eli and Paradox…friends, right?"

"So? Paradox was the one that gave you the slap of shame."

"I don't want ta talk abou' tha'."

Then I said "It's OK guys. He's a friend." Then Eli said "Yea, a friend that looks like Slenderman if he had a mask on but had no friggin' head!"

"It's OK Eli. He's nice. This is Paradox. He's going to help us stop Team Phoenix." Then Paradox said "Nice to meet you."

Then Mike asked me "Um…Freddy? Do you think we can trust this…thing?" Then I said to Mike "Yes. Like he said, he saved you guys before."

"Then he attacked you!"

"It wasn't his fault."

Then we heard the car making strange noises and then we noticed it was getting slower. Then it finally stopped. Then I looked at the gas tank. And guess what? We were out of it. Seriously it's like the world WANTS me to be used as a weapon of evil.

Then Mike said "Why does my car suck?"

Then we all left the car with Chica carrying Bonnie. Then Bonnie's eyelids started twitching. Then Chica said "Hey guys! I think Bonnie's starting to wake up."

Chica settled him down on the ground and then Bonnie finally opened his eyes. Then he noticed that Paradox was leaning over him saying "You OK?" Bonnie, startled by the sight, kicked him in the legs causing Paradox to fall over. Then Bonnie asked "What the hell is he doing here?!"

Then I said "It's OK Bonnie. Paradox is nice and you didn't have to kick him like that."

"You didn't have to trip- How was I supposed to know?! And…Paradox? I thought his name was Zeren."

"Bonnie it's OK. Paradox is his real name. His collar has been deactivated, so he's going to help us from here on out."

Then Bonnie crossed his arms and said "Fine. Just make sure his collar doesn't activate again." Then I looked at Paradox and asked him "Are you OK?" The Paradox said "I'm fine. Since I have no head I can't have any head injuries."

Then Paradox got up and looked at his surroundings. He then noticed a tree and said "Since the car won't work, it's best we build a fire until we can get more gasoline." Then Mike said "Well, I guess we could." Then Bonnie said "But I thought we were being chased. How are we supposed to hide from Team Phoenix?" Then Paradox said "We can hide from them by pushing the car in a certain place. The place can be far away from the road so Team Phoenix can't follow us." Then Eli said "That sounds like a good plan."

Then Paradox put out one of his swords and started cutting down the tree. While he was doing that I got the supplies out of the trunk. We got frozen pizza, cookies, and milk.

Yea…we kinda panicked so we rushed with grabbing the supplies. At least we got enough food to survive right? Just pray that the cookies aren't completely devoured in a short matter of time.

Or the pizza.

Or the milk.

Once Paradox finished cutting the logs, he started putting them in a pile. He then turned to me and asked "Freddy. Can you get me some rocks?" Then I nodded and went to get some.

When I got back with two rocks in my hand (or paw), I gave them to Paradox. Then Paradox started rubbing the rocks together, creating sparks in the process. When the sparks hit the wood, flames were suddenly burning from it.

I was kind of surprised me that Paradox is so…prepared for everything. He's always so resourceful about everything. He is also a quick thinker, always thinking of solutions to dangerous situations.

But still…that collar.

My powers seemed to deactivate it, but…I don't know if the effects are temporary or not. I'm worried that the collar would activate and turn Paradox into Zeren again. That's something I'm gonna have to keep an eye on. Both my powers and the collar are incredibly unpredictable. And I'm gonna have to find a way to keep control of both of them.

Once night fell, the others began to get tired. Mike and Eli slept in the car while Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were sleeping on the grass. It was only me and Paradox sitting around the fire. We were both silent and only the sound of crickets and crackling fire could be heard.

We were both just sitting around the warm fire until I broke the silence by asking "Why?"

Then Paradox looked at me and asked "Why what?" Then I replied "Why are you trying to protect me? I mean…you only met me 3 days ago. You just decided to save us even though you didn't even know who we were. Why did you do that?"

Then Paradox answered, with a look of sadness on his face (or mask) "Well…I'm just…trying to look for my memories."

Then Paradox looked at me in the eyes and said another long summary.

"I'm actually a type of demon created by a human called a Stranger. My kind is created when people from different dimensions die at the same time. We have no memory of our previous lives, and we are always on a quest to find out who we are. We sometimes have flashbacks of our previous lives that help us with some situations. For example, I managed to make a fire when I remembered that I went on…some sort of camping trip. We have no idea how our flashbacks work, but we are always on a quest to find out. Or…at least…I'm on a quest to find out. I'm the last Stranger in the universe. The others either died while searching or managed to find their memories and join their loved ones in the afterlife. I'm still on a quest for looking for my memories. Then…I came across you. I'm always on a quest to look for my memories, but I always stop to help someone, even if people get scared of me sometimes. But when I saw how you work and how you and the others have A.I, I realized that…it might be a key to unlocking my memories. I might be able to join the other Strangers and be…free."

After Paradox's speech, I finally realized something.

This…is the weirdest Summer Break…EVER.

Then, after a moment of silence, I said "Wow. I-I never knew that this was so important to you." Then Paradox said "It's alright. I don't know if this would lead me to my past or not, but I will no anything I can to help you. You are clearly in deep danger. I can't just ignore you." Then I said to him, with a grin on my face "Thank you, Paradox."

Then I yawned and decided to sleep on the grass. I slept away from Bonnie and the others to avoid waking them up.

Then, after a few hours passed, I heard a noise and slowly started to open my eyes. I saw a blurry figure and recognized it as Paradox. I weakly said to him "Hey Paradox. What are you doing up?" Then I noticed something. Something I really didn't want to notice.

Paradox's eyes were a bright…red.

Once I noticed that Paradox turned into Zeren again, I silently said to myself, before a random Team Phoenix henchman zapped me with a tazer "Shit."

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SOOOOORRRRRYYYY**

**God damn I was so worried about this. I had a busy weekend so I wasnt really able to upload this chapter.**

**I saw Big Hero 6 (which is an AWESOME movie by the way) on Tuesday and had a Drama class field trip on Wednesday**

**I'm REALLY sorry that this took so long and I promise I'll try to upload the next chapter more quickly**

**Thank you for your patience**

**Heaven OUT ****_I promise_**


	7. Ch7 End of the Line

Chapter 7: End of the Line

When I woke up my head started hurting like crazy. Then after a few moments of dizziness, I noticed that my wrists and ankles were tied with restraints on some sort of metallic table.

Once I got my focus back, I tried to fight the restraints. But my limbs wouldn't budge. I was trapped on the table with no way to move.

Then I heard someone come into the room and I recognized the voice as Barrett. He seemed to be talking with someone. Barrett said "OK Master. I finally got Freddy. He's right over here." Then he came in with Daemon and walked towards me.

Then he looked at me, but I turned my head in disgust. Then Daemon said to Barrett "Nicely done Barrett. We finally got him in our grasp. We can now complete operation S.O.A.R." Then he walked to the other side of the table, where I was looking, and tried to talk to me.

"Hello Freddy." Daemon said with a calm tone of his voice. I once again turned my head the other way. But Daemon continued "Enjoying your stay so far?" Then I said to him, with my head still looking the other way "What do you want from me?" Then Daemon replied "It's really quite obvious. We just want to borrow your…'abilities' for a while."

"How do you know about my powers in the first place?"

"Well, you see. This is the part when it might get complicated for you."

Then he started walking around me as he continued.

"You see, I used to work for a secret military company that specialized in making the impossible possible. And I was assigned to deliver a certain microchip to this…Russian guy; I didn't really get introduced to him. The reason why was that I was actually planning to steal the chip for myself. Because that microchip can actually make any…and I mean ANY mechanical device have unexplainable telekinetic powers. I gave the Russian man a fake chip while I took the real chip for myself. But, while I was getting my luggage from the airport in Utah, the microchip got switched with a person named Barry Fazbach, aka…your creator. Once I realized that my chip was a fake, I realized that someone else had already used it for something. That something…is you. Your main chip contains unbelievable power. I can't get the actual chip back since it has this little thing where once it is activated onto a mechanical device, it also activates a little security thing. Now if I try to take your chip out, it would explode right in my face. And we all know we don't want that happening to me, do you?"

Then I said to Daemon "Actually, yes I do."

"HUSH YOU! Anyway, of course, while I was looking for your chip, the company already found and fired me. But what they didn't know was that I still had their money and that I was able to afford all this technology just to track down one little chip. Then, after over 25 years, I've finally found where the chip was located. And I was actually…quite intrigued that the chip was inside…you. The reason why, is because I've had a little…history…with your company."

Then he stopped walking and just stood there as he continued.

"I was a little boy when it happened. It was my little sister, Caroline's, birthday. Caroline always loved going to your pizzeria. She also really loved playing with your friend, Foxy. He was her favorite character. But, Caroline was so happy to play with him on her special day. One of the guards told her to stop, but mother told him to calm down and…let her play with the fox. But little did she know…that that was a bad idea."

Then I said to Daemon, after I realized what happened after that "The Bite of 87'."

Daemon didn't reply but continued "Caroline lost her frontal lobe after what your friend did. Then, after 15 years, she got brain dead." Then he started at me and said angrily "And it's all. Your. FAULT!"

"After that incident, you just tried to cover the entire thing! Completely ignoring that someone had a coma after that! Foxy should've been MELTED DOWN after what he has done to my sister!"

Then I said to Daemon "But it wasn't Foxy's fault! It wasn't anybody's fault! It was a malfunction!"

"I don't care! Caroline is GONE because of you! And you deserve to be PUNISHED!"

Then Daemon went to some sort of computer system on the other side of the room. He pressed one of the many buttons on the keyboard. That caused a garage to open. And the garage was filled with endoskeletons!

Then he turned to me and said "Then I thought about something. If you can't defeat your enemy, BECOME the enemy. So I decided that I'm going to use you to power all of these endoskeletons that I created from your endoskeletons. Once they are all powered up, they will become powerful soldiers. And I'm going to use these soldiers to take over EVERYTHING! But first, I'm going to use them to destroy your precious friend Foxy first."

Then I yelled "NO!"

Then he pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. Then Zeren came and went to the control panel. Then Daemon said to me "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it's the only way to make Caroline rest in peace." Then Daemon and Barrett walked toward the door to leave. But right before they left Daemon said to me "Hope you understand."

Then, right before Zeren was about to hit a big red button, I said to him "Paradox. Please."

But it was too late. Zeren already pushed the button. I screamed in agony as my electricity was slowly being forced out of my body. But, as I was being tortured, I could've sworn, for a second, that Zeren's eyes turned purple. Then it changed back to red.

Meanwhile, back where the others where, the morning started to come. Chica woke up first. She got hungry and grabbed the almost empty jar of cookies from the car. Then she said to herself "Nothing goes better with cookies than milk." Then she got in the cooler to get the milk when she noticed that there was an empty milk carton right next to my top hat with a note attached saying "We're waiting for you."

"OH MY GOD! WE RAN OUT OF MILK!" Chica yelled, as she was pushing the hat out of the way to grab the milk carton.

That caused everyone to wake up and walk to Chica. Bonnie, still tired, said to her "Chica. What the hell?" Then he noticed my hat with the note in the cooler. He then said "Oh no." Then he picked up the hat and showed it to everyone. Then Chica said "Yeah. But THE MILK!"

Then Foxy said "Shiver me timbers! They go' Freddy!" Then Mike said "Paradox is gone to. The collar must have activated again. How did they even find us?" Then Eli said "Wow. Apparently my dad puts tracking devices on EVERYTHING."

Then Bonnie looked at the back of the note. Then he read it to everyone. "We will be at a different location this time. I think my son has the information you need. Good luck finding us."

Then Mike said to Eli "Eli, what's the location?" Then Eli answered "Well, my dad mentioned something to me about a new lab in a certain town back when I worked for him." Then Foxy said "We have ta go there." Then Chica asked "Why?" Then Bonnie looked at her and said sarcastically "To slay the magic dragon. What the hell do you think?"

Then Mike said "We don't have time for games. We need to rescue Freddy before he gets used as a weapon." Then Eli said "The location is in a town nearby. Me and Mike can walk there." Then Bonnie said "OK. Mike and Eli will go to the town and get gas to power up the car." Then Foxy said "Maybe, when ye get there, you can get some…decorations…for the car."

Then Chica said "Yeah. And we can get some badass weapons and spy gear and stuff." Then Bonnie said "I think I can deal with that. What about you Mike?" Then Mike replied "I don't think we can afford that stuff." Then Eli said "Actually my dad gave all the henchmen some extra cash just in case they needed extra weapons. And by 'extra cash' I mean '1,500 dollars'"

Then Mike said "So that settles it. We're gonna be badasses today." Then Bonnie said "All in?" Then he put his paw out. Then Chica placed her wing in. Then Foxy put his hook in. And then Mike and Eli put their hands in. Then Mike yelled "ALL FOR ONE!" Then all the others put their hands in the air and yelled "AND ONE FOR ALL!"

(que badass rock music. I'd personally go with "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue)

Then Mike and Eli went to the town and got some gasoline, nun chucks, a large mallet, a sword, 2 tazers, some planks of wood, some paint cans, 5 paint brushes, a large white sheet, some metal sticks, and 6 wake talkies.

Then everyone started decorating the car. Bonnie and Chica put the planks of wood on the sides of the car. Mike and Eli painted them and put the metal stick on the top of the car. And Foxy painted the sheet.

Then they chose their weapons. Bonnie chose the mallet. Chica chose the nun chucks. And Foxy chose the sword. Then everyone was given the wake talkies.

Soon everyone was ready to take on Team Phoenix and get me back. They probably knew this was a trap, but didn't care. They just wanted to save me, no matter what the cost. I would've been proud of them if I knew they were going to rescue me, but I was still worried about them.

They all didn't know what they will face.

**The Fazbear Crew just turned into the Badass Crew (horrible joke. stop -_-)**

**So yea. I explained why Daemon want the Fazbear crew gone. But we all know that's now how we get over the death of a family member (as I know from Big Hero 6. SPOILERS)**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for all the nice reviews. Thanks to you guys this story now has 20 followers and 19 favorites. I never thought I could have this much support this fast. Thank you guys so much.**

**Heaven OUT-****_Get ready for the next chapter. Cause it's about ta go down_**


	8. Ch8 It's About Ta Go Down

Chapter 8: It's About Ta Go Down

It was close to nightfall and I was still being tortured. It seemed to hurt more and more by the hour. But the worst part was that all my energy was going to be used for evil purposes. And all Daemon thinks about is avenging her sisters death.

Why did that malfunction have to happen?

While I was in agony, Daemon was in the main room when Barrett came to him and said "Your Majesty, our plan is nearly complete. All Freddy Fazbear has is 10 minutes until all his free will is gone." Then Daemon said "Perfect. Our plan is working perfectly. We are finally going to get revenge on the Fazbear Crew." Then a familiar voice said "Not if we can help it."

The voice was Mike and he had four black stripes painted on his cheeks (2 on each one), a sleeveless leather jacket, some black leather gloves, a black bandana wrapped around his head, and a belt with a tazer and wake talkie in it. "We are not going to let you hurt Freddy. Not anymore."

Then Daemon chuckled at Mike and said "Oh, if it isn't Mike. I just adore your little costume." Then Mike said to him "You have our friends. And we are going to get them back."

"Oh yea?"

Then Daemon banged his staff and continued "You and what army?"

Then Mike grabbed his wake talkie and pressed a button on it. Then, after a few short moments, Mike's car came smashing through gigantic glass window!

The car was now modified to look like a little homage to the pizzeria. The sides had me and the others on them. The white sheet was used to be some sort of sail decoration on the top of the car, and it had a brown background, a large slice of pizza, and the words "The Fazbear Crew" on it.

Everyone ducked for cover when the glass broke. When the car hit the floor, the car started to spin donuts until it finally stopped to face Mike. Then Eli went out of the car with all the gear Mike had on. Only the bandana which was switched with goggles that was set on top of Eli's head.

Eli came out and said to Mike, with an excited expression "WHOA! That was AWESOME!" Then Mike said to him "You know there was a garage right there right?" while he pointed at a garage door that was wide open. Then Eli said "Yeah. But this idea seemed SOOOO much cooler!" Then Mike said "How did you even reach the window?"

"One of the stores allowed me to borrow a ramp for a little while."

"OK. OK. I have to admit that was really badass, but we have a job to do."

Then Daemon got up, scoffed and said "Is that all the army you got, little boy?" Then Mike said "Well, not exactly."

Then Eli knocked on the car and then suddenly Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy jumped out of the car. Bonnie had some tape wrapped around his paws to look like gloves with his mallet in his hands. Chica had 4 stripes painted on her cheeks and her nun chucks in her right hand. And Foxy was wearing a large brown jacket, that looked like the kind of jackets that pirates would wear, and his sword in his good hand.

And all of them had black bandanas.

THAT'S when Daemon got scared. He then said to Barrett "Don't kill the bunny and chicken. They could be part of our robot army." Then he glared at Foxy and continued "You can kill the fox."

Then a bunch of henchmen came and started running toward Mike and the others. Then Mike yelled "GUYS, IT'S TIME!" Then Mike and Eli held out their tazers and got into their fighting positions. Then Bonnie said to the henchmen "So you guys want to rock? Well fine." Then the rest got into their fighting positions as Bonnie continued "Let's rock."

(cue Attack on Titan music)

They all started fighting the henchmen, while making sure they weren't killing them, just knocking them out. But I don't know how Foxy wasn't able to kill them with a sword.

Bonnie was whamming the henchmen with his mallet. Foxy was using his sword to hurt the henchmen (and not kill them). Chica was just knocking people out with her nun chucks while shouting battle cries. She was clearly having the most fun giving Team Phoenix the justice they deserved.

Mike and Eli were electrocuting people with their tazers and…surprisingly didn't get injured. It was probably the only time the others have seen them be so…brave.

Once they got most of the henchmen knocked out, Bonnie and Chica went to go find me. Then Bonnie picked up the wake talkie to reach Eli. He said "Eli, are you there?" Then Eli picked up the wake talkie and said "I'm here Bonnie."

"Did your dad say anything about Freddy's location?"

"Yea, one of the henchmen told me the room Freddy is in."

"Well, which door is it?"

"He said…one of the red ones."

"One of the red ones."

Then Bonnie looked at the hallway where all the doors were red. Then he continued "Could you be a little more specific?!"

Then they heard my screech from one of the doors. Then Bonnie said to Eli "I think I found him. Take care of the other henchmen." Then Eli replied "Right."

Then Bonnie and Chica slowly opened the door where they heard my screech from. They could see me strapped on the table and I could see them both looking at me. I slowly tried to shake my head 'No.' to keep them safe, but my body was too weak.

Bonnie and Chica then noticed that Zeren was in the room to, so they started tiptoeing to me. They got behind me and Bonnie whispered into my ear. He said "Freddy, you OK?" Then Chica whispered to Bonnie "Does it LOOK like he's OK?! We need to get him out of here."

Then I saw Zeren turn around and walking towards me. He noticed that Bonnie and Chica were here. Then I weakly said to them "G-guys. R-run."

Then Bonnie and Chica noticed that Zeren found them. Then Chica got up and said "I can handle him." The she began swinging her nun chucks around said to Zeren"You wanna go, Zeren?!" Then she started walking towards him. But when she finally got close to Zeren, he used his claws to break her nun chucks.

Then Chica cried "NOOOOOO! NOT MY BABIES!" Then Bonnie readied his mallet and then he started walking towards Zeren. Then Bonnie and Zeren got into a fight.

Bonnie swung his mallet trying to hit his chest, but Zeren dodged it before it could make contact. Then Zeren readied his claws and started swinging them at Bonnie. Bonnie kept on dodging them, until Zeren's claws finally made contact with Bonnie's chest, causing him the fall to the ground.

The claws made huge claw marks on Bonnie's chest . Bonnie tried to get up, but then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and lay back on the ground. Zeren then began to walk towards him, with oil dripping off his claws. Then I realized what he was trying to do and tried to shout "P-Paradox! Paradox!" Zeren was in front of Bonnie. As I continued to shout, Zeren started to ready his claws right in front of Bonnie's injured chest. Then, before he could do anything, I finally shouted "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Then something…even weirder happened.

The blue aura came shooting right out of my paws and into Zeren's collar. Once the aura made contact with the collar, the collar broke and fell off Zeren's neck. Then Zeren closed his eyes and opened them again; this time they were purple instead of red.

My energy has finally gone completely out of my body and I immediately went unconscious. Then Paradox checked his surroundings and saw that Bonnie had a large scratch in his chest. He immediately crouched down at Bonnie and comforted him. Then Chica walked towards them and said "Bonnie!" Then Paradox said to her "I'll take care of him. You go untie Freddy. Make sure you get Freddy his energy back first." Then Chica nodded her head and went to the control board.

When she got there she was already confused.

She couldn't tell which one to press, so she just pressed a random button. That button made a siren go off.

Then Paradox shouted "Why did you press that one?!" Then Chica replied "I didn't know which button to press." Then she noticed a giant red button the said "Reverse" Then she said to herself. "Wow. Bonnie was right. I AM stupid."

Then a bunch of henchmen came in and started attacking Chica. But then the Foxy came and stopped them.

While Foxy started attacking the guards, Chica pressed the reverse button. I could feel all my energy came back into me.

It was a good feeling.

As I awoke I could see Paradox fixing Bonnie's wound with some spare sheets in the far corner. How convenient.

Then Chica pressed the button that released my restraints and I got up. When I got up, all of the guards were knocked out. Then Foxy looked at me and smiled. He was happy that I was alright. But then…his face turned into shock. He just stared blankly at me for a few seconds.

Then I looked down and noticed that…a large blade was through his chest.

When the sword came out Foxy immediately fell to the ground. The person who stabbed him was Daemon. He grinned when Foxy started moaning in pain.

Oil was gushing out of chest. I looked at Foxy as I eyes began to water. I then looked at Daemon with a furious look on my face. "You monster!" I said as oil was pouring down my face.

Then Daemon said to me "I'm not a monster. I'm just doing what I have to do"

"Is THIS what you had to do?! Kidnapping me?! Sucking all the life out of me?! Mind controlling someone just to get what you wanted?! Going against your own FAMILY?!"

"I'm doing this FOR my family!"

"Daemon…is this what Caroline would've wanted? You are going to blame me and my family for what some freak accident did? Did Caroline want THIS to happen to her favorite childhood character?"

"If it is to make her rest in peace, yes. And your friends are next." Then he started to run towards Bonnie with his blade while shouting "FOR CAROLINE!" Then I shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and started running towards him.

Then something even WIERDER happened.

My hands started flowing with the blue aura. I felt like it wanted to do…something but, I didn't know what it was. Then I figured it out. So I stopped, raised my hands at Daemon and letting my powers do what they want to do. Then Daemon started having a glowing blue outline and started floating off the ground. And I was responsible for every last bit of it.

Then Barrett came in and said "Master, according to the timer Freddy must be-" Then I threw Daemon at Barrett and they both fell to the ground. Then Daemon said, with pain in his voice "We really suck at this."

Then some more henchmen came in (Seriously, how many friggin' people actually signed up for this?) and started attacking me. But I managed to stun them with my powers as I managed to form some sort of blue fireballs.

Then Mike and Eli came in and noticed what happened. Then two henchmen snuck up behind them. But Mike and Eli managed to elbow them in the face, knocking them out. Then they both grinned at each other and gave each other a fist bump.

Then I remembered that Foxy was still wounded. I sat next to him and wrapped his wound with one of the spare cloths that Paradox was using on Bonnie. And speaking of him, Bonnie was just fine, he just needed his wound to heal. But I couldn't really say the same for Foxy.

N-not that he died or anything it's just that his wound was kind of more severe than Bonnie's.

I leaned closer to him and said "Foxy, you're OK. You'll be fine." Then Foxy said to me "I don' care if I die or no'. All I care abou' is that ye're safe." Then he held my hand as he went unconscious. (Yeah remember how I said that you don't get any ideas about me and Eli. That goes QUADROPLE for me and Foxy)

**It just went down, and it was AWESOME**

**Anyway, as you guessed this was the big climax of this fanfiction. It might seem a little unexciting for some of you but I still had fun writing it, even though it took me 3 days to finish.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and the big conclusion will be out soon.**

**Heaven OUT-****_Almost done._**


	9. Ch9 Back to The Real World

Chapter 9: Back to the Real World

After the battle, the police conveniently arrive just when everything wraps up.

The manager came from her vacation too. Oh yea, I should probably talk about her.

Her name is Jacquenetta Fazbach, but everyone calls her Jac. She's Barry's great granddaughter, and she promised to follow the family business and take care of the pizzeria.

And umm…don't tell anyone but…Mike sort of has a…little…crush of her.

Honestly, I wouldn't blame him, because she actually looks really pretty. Jac has short, thick brunette hair with flawless Caucasian skin with cute freckles on her checks.

She kind of looks like that British actress, Emma Watson, but seemed A LOT more beautiful to Mike.

Plus, she has a rare disease called Heterochromia, which either causes a person to have eyes with two colors mixed into them or two eyes that are completely different from each other. For Jac, she has one gray eye and one blue eye. But Mike doesn't mind it all that much. In fact, he thinks it makes her more "unique".

Jac also has a cool, British accent that she got from her first few years of living in London. She also, coincidentally, is the same age as Mike, so things won't be so awkward.

Now to her personality, which is…actually very, VERY different from usual managers.

Jac's very energetic and always tries to have as much fun as she can. That is…in her free time. She also tries to be serious when she needs to be when it comes to her job. Jac knows that her job was to be taken seriously and she will do anything to keep it that way.

Now back to the story.

Me and the other animatronics tried to act as if we were deactivated, because we didn't want other humans to freak out that we are sentient. The only people that know that we have A.I are Mike, Eli, and Jac.

All of Team Phoenix were arrested and were put in police cars. And with all of those henchmen, there were A LOT of police cars. But, before Daemon got into his police car with Barrett, he wanted to tell Eli something.

Daemon said "Look, son. I know I…treated you like…well crap. But, I realize now that…Caroline wouldn't want her favorite childhood character to be tortured…just because of what a stupid malfunction did to her. Can you tell…Freddy and the others that…that I'm sorry and that…I forgive them…please?" Then Eli sighed and said "OK, I'll tell them. And…I forgive you."

"For what?"

"For treating me like…well, crap. I know mom wouldn't want me…hating you for the rest of my life. She would want me to…forgive you for everything that you've done to me."

Then Daemon smiled and said "Thank you, Eli."

Then Daemon was pulled into a police car with Barrett. Daemon asked Barrett "Hey Barrett. Did you get my cane?" Then he replied "Uhh yea. About that."

"GOD DAMMIT BARRETT!"

Then they both were driven away from the base.

Now the parking lot was only consisted of me, the other animatronics, Mike, Eli and Jac, who looked like she wasn't very happy to see him. Jac walked up to Mike and yelled "MIKE!" Then Mike said nervously "Y-yea, Jac?"

"You didn't keep the animatronics where they needed to be! You didn't show up to our meetings! AND you let them get in a completely dangerous mission that almost got rid of their LIVES!"

"Yea. I did. Sorry."

Then Jac calmed down and said to Mike quietly "Actually, I wish I could've been there. I bet it was completely AWESOME! Tell me about it!" Then Mike chuckled nervously and said to her "Well, it all started with this…"

While Mike and Jac were having their conversation, Bonnie walked up to Eli and said "Listen, Eli. Sorry that I treated you like a total jerk earlier. I just thought that you were suspicious." Then Eli said to him "It's OK. I mean, being the son of an evil scientist you kinda get some bad recognition."

"Yeah…yeah I guess so."

Then Bonnie stared at Eli for a couple of seconds until Bonnie had a serious look on his face and said "But you still have to repay me for letting you that ridiculous car stunt." Then Eli chuckled at Bonnie and said "I know."

I was pretty exhausted after those five days of adventure, but it was still pretty awesome. I was almost used as a weapon of evil that would've destroyed the world, but it was still awesome.

Then, I noticed Paradox on the top of a large hill. He said to me "I have to go. I must find out what my origins were." Then I said "I understand. We're gonna miss you."

"Well, hey. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"I hope so."

Then Paradox looked at the horizon, turned his head back at us and said "See ya on the flip side." Then he started running away.

Me and the others waved goodbye to the faceless Stranger.

Bonnie said "Bye! We'll miss ya!"

Chica said "Bye! I'll be sure I'll make ya a pizza the next time we meet!

Foxy said "See ye later, matey! May our paths cross again!

Then I said "Goodbye, Paradox! Hope you figure out your past soon!"

Then Mike and the others waved goodbye as well.

So, that was one hell of an adventure we went through, didn't we? But hey, compared to all the other stuff we went through, that was just another week for the Fazbear Crew.

**Well guys, after big car chases, animatronic kidnapping, and an Attack On Titan battle with animatronics, we finally finished the story of Five Nights of Adventure.**

**For those of you guys who were wondering, no I'm DEFINATELY not planning on being a one-hit-wonder.**

**All of the support you guys have given me has given me new ideas. I already have an idea for a sequel.**

**"What are you planning to do?" you ask, well let's just say that...Freddy Fazbear won't be the ONLY one to have powers of his own. And that Team Phoenix aren't the only threat. In fact the new threat is actually an OLD enemy.**

**hint-hint. :)**

**Anyways, thank you guys for all the support that you guys have given me throughout all of this, and "Five Nights of Adventure 2" will be coming soon to **

**Heaven OUT-****_Get ready for even more Freddy_**


End file.
